


Elevator Troubles

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting stuck in an elevator, Making Out, Prelude to Sex, a dash of mutual pining, but no actual sex, combined with a lot of mutual pinning to the wall making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: After a long day, Scully just wants to go home. But as she and Mulder end up stuck in the elevator, which has conveniently decided to stop working.





	Elevator Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> It is exactly what it looks like

Scully stood beside Mulder in the FBI elevator, slowly descending from yet another scolding by their higher-ups. You’d think, with all of the disappointment and unsolved cases the X Files department had brought them, that they’d just sack the two of them and have that be that. Maybe they wanted a couple of punching bags in the basement. They were doing real work, but no one ever seemed to believe them. No one sane, anyway. 

Did Scully believe in all of this extraterrestrial nonsense? Not really. Mulder could present an incredibly persuasive argument, but when it came to the cold, hard scientific facts, the evidence just wasn’t there. How do you substantiate claims of things you can’t even see? 

But god, some of the things she had seen were damn close to convincing her. And it scared her, scared her down to her soul. But she knew she couldn’t just quit. She was too invested in it now. Plus, she knew Mulder would end up getting himself killed somehow if he were doing this on his own. He was smart, that was to be sure, but only to a point. He was also impulsive, strong-willed, and abrasive when it came to making a point. Really he could be a jackass sometimes. A cute jackass, but a jackass nonetheless. 

She wasn’t lying when she told her sister she thought Mulder was cute. He was. But he was just so… weird? No. Not weird, but just so focused on trying to convince the world that we are not alone. He would be the worst boyfriend ever, not to mention how terrible of a husband he might be. Not that she had ever thought of marrying him. Or of running her thumb along those lips of his, before shoving her tongue down his throat. 

Scully’s thoughts were abruptly cut by a loud scraping noise, followed by the elevator coming to a halt. She glanced upwards, even though there wasn’t really anything to look at. “I wonder what that was.”

“Government infrastructure at it’s finest, I’m sure.” Mulder glanced at the digital sign that told floor numbers. It was blank. The lights on the panel of buttons had gone out as well. “That’s not a good sign.”

“We had better not be stuck in here for long. I have things to do.”

“Got a date?”

She didn’t, but she enjoyed the fact that she had so much more of a social life than he did. “No, but I have to pick up some groceries and stop by the bank, and it closes at 5:30.”

Mulder checked his watch. “Well, it’s 5:15 now. Unless this thing starts up immediately, the bank’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Scully waited for a second, then pressed the emergency call button. She was greeted by the high pitched voice of a secretary. “Front desk!”

“Hi, yes, the elevator seems to have stopped, with me and my colleague in it.”

“How do you mean it’s stopped?”

Scully rolled her eyes. “I mean that the elevator is no longer moving. All of the lights on the buttons have gone out.”

“Oh, now, that does sound like a problem. I’ll call someone about that immediately. Give me one moment.” 

“Of course.” She turned to Mulder, voice seething with sarcasm. “She was helpful.”

Mulder smiled, that damn cheeky smile that Scully loved. “Bureaucratic incompetence at its finest.”

“I don’t think you can even call her a bureaucrat. She’s just the secretary.”

“Yes, but odds are, she’s brimming to become one. Secretary is just a stepping stone.”

Scully leaned against the wall of the elevator. “I just want to get home.”

The secretary’s voice appeared back in the speaker. “So, if you just stay put, the repair team will be there within the next hour or so.”

Scully frowned. “Hour? Don’t other people have to use this elevator?”

“I’m sure they do, but the repairmen said they wouldn’t be there for an hour, so that’s what I’m telling you.”

“Great.” Scully’s voice was not at all grateful. “Thanks for the help.”

“It’s my pleasure!”

Scully pressed her forehead into the cool metal of the elevator. The whole situation was quickly giving her a headache. “Fantastic. I guess we’re trapped in a metal box for the next hour.”

“Better hope the wires don’t break.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Sure I am! At least you’re not in here alone. Can you imagine how boring that would be.”

“Yes, but at least if I were alone, I’d be able to think.”

“You have every capability to think, even when I’m around.”

Mulder had no idea how distracting he could be. Especially not here, in this enclosed space, where anything that happened would be known only to the two of them. 

She almost shocked herself with how quickly her thoughts had escalated. She mashed them to the side of her brain, trying to push them out of sight and out of mind. “Well, I still think better alone.”

“And what do you think about, Scully? Sometimes I can never quite tell what’s going on in that head of yours.”

What was currently going around her head was the thought of pushing Mulder up against the wall and making out with him until the elevator started working again. But that didn’t really fit well into the realm of small talk. “Oh, you know. This and that. Plans I’ll have to push towards tomorrow because of stupid inconveniences.”

“I’ll bet you that I can guess what you’re actually thinking.” 

“Be my guest.” 

Suddenly, Mulder got close to her. Very, very close. They weren’t quite touching, but she could feel the warmth emanating off of him. Either the AC had stopped working, or she had just gotten really turned on. “Does it have anything to do with this elevator?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She said, bringing a hand up and grabbing a hold of his tie. 

“I would, actually.” 

Using his tie, she turned them around so that his back was against the wall and she had the advantage. Ever so slowly, she slid her leg between his thighs, and heard a slight moan escape his lips. It was something she desperately wanted to hear more of. But not quite yet. “It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.”

“Worded like a question.” His voice had gotten hoarse with arousal. “Now are you going to kiss me or not?”

Scully smiled mischievously. “You’re a jerk, you know that?” 

Before he could answer, she yanked him by the tie, bringing his mouth down to meet hers. Their difference in height meant that he had to lean down quite a bit, but that was not stopping Scully. She already had her tongue in his mouth, to an almost uncomfortable point. But god, he really was amazing to kiss. His lips were so soft, it felt like she was just meant to kiss him. 

“God, Dana.” He muttered. Hearing her first name from his mouth felt so intimate, somehow. “So I was right, then. You were thinking about kissing me.”

“Not just that. But something tells me an elevator isn’t the right place to do the rest of what I want.” One hand of hers travelled towards his pants, evicting another moan. God, it sounded good. “I want to hear more of that.”

“Dana Scully, you dirty girl. Who would have thought?”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

“No, then I’d have to go home and pleasure myself thinking of you.”

The thought of Mulder whispering her name as his hand slid up and down his cock made Scully feel like she was on fire. It was all she could do to keep the composure she had managed to hold up until now. “Now, we can’t have that, can we?”

“I do it often enough, you’d think I’d be used to it.” 

So clearly, he did that on a regular basis. How long had he wanted this? How long had she? How long had the thoughts of Mulder ramming her into the bed plagued her late-night thoughts? “I could say the same thing.” 

Within the span of a second, Mulder wrapped his arms around her, sinking deeply into another kiss. She gratefully accepted, losing herself to the passionate embrace. 

“Fox. Fox.” She whispered. His name felt almost foreign from her voice, but she knew she would get used to it. But her logical brain was beginning to come back, at least in fragments. “Should we talk about this? About what this means for us, as coworkers and everything.” 

“We could do that.” He said, as one of his hands slid down and gripped her ass. It was an odd sensation, but one she welcomed from him. “But it feels like something that can be rescheduled for another day. Like your trip to the bank.”

“Yes, my trip to the bank is exactly the same as us heating things up in an elevator.”

Mulder smiled lustfully. “God, I love you.”

Scully hasn’t expected it in such a plain and overt statement, especially not from him. But she knew once she heard it that she felt the same. “I love you too. Much to my own surprise, I do.”

“Against the advice of your friends, colleagues, and relatives?”

“My sister told me to hook up with you almost as soon after I had told her I was working with you and I had mentioned that you were kind of cute.” She slipped a finger inside his waistband. “I thought you said we were putting this conversation off.”

“We were, but now you have my attention. Why was I only kind of cute?”

Scully rolled her eyes playfully. “We had just met! How was I supposed to know I would end up wanting to climb into bed with you?”

“My animal magnetism.” 

“If we weren’t in this situation right now, I would say something rude.”

“Then why don’t we get back to what we were doing?”

“Yes. Good idea.” She said, before ramming her lips into his. Her hand snuck further into his pants, and she quickly found out he was wearing nothing beneath them. “Really? Commando?”

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “There’s a reason behind it.” 

“I’m almost scared to hear it.”

“I was planning on asking you out to dinner tonight. If things went well, I wanted to be prepared.”

“So you thought that, not only would I accept this proposal, but that on the first date I would want to have sex.”

“I wanted to be prepared for every eventuality. I also had a plan for if you rejected me outright.”

“That plan I do want to hear.”

“A gallon tub of chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream and a pile of old movies I rented from the video store.”

“A gallon of ice cream?”

“You never know how long you’re gonna be sad for. I like to have a lot of ice cream on hand just in case. I’ll also eat it when I’m happy too. Ice cream is for every occasion.”

“I can’t disagree with you on that one.” She reached down further, brushing her fingers over his cock. It twitched under her touch, and he began breathing heavily. 

“I’ll never make it out of this elevator if you keep doing that.” 

“How much longer until the repair men come?”

“I don’t know, and at this point I don’t care.”

Much to Scully’s surprise, neither did she.

———————

Scully awoke sometime in the morning to Mulder’s arm draped around her. It sounded like he was still snoozing, and she was ok with that. Waking up in the same bed as him felt wonderfully domestic. It felt right, in a way no other relationship of hers had been before. 

Mulder could be an ass. He could be way too focused on a paranormal answer to a simple problem, and it sometimes got in the way of things. But seeing him lying there beside her, completely at peace, Scully knew she had made the right choice. 

“Mmph.” Mulder muttered, suddenly shifting. “What time is it?”

“Time to call in sick to work.” She replied, brushing the hair out of his sleepy eyes. 

“They’ll know we hooked up. There’s a pool going in the major crimes division. I had $50 bet on us getting together.”

“You can use your winnings to take me out to dinner.”

“I told you, before this whole elevator thing, I was going to ask you out anyway.” He cuddled closer to her, burying his nose into her hair. “But I think dinner can be arranged.”

“Good. I’m expecting a five star restaurant, with at least three courses.”

“How about a three star restaurant with five courses?”

“The Golden Corral does not count.”

“Damn, you’ve seen through my cunning plan. My next option is Chinese buffet.”

Scully smiled. “I don’t know if my digestive tract could handle that.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to take you somewhere nice.” 

Scully brushed her hand against his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too. For better or for worse.”

“For better or for worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1:30 am I can barely keep my eyes open but I needed to finish this


End file.
